Application is made for partial funding of a scientific meeting to evaluate the present of fertility in the great apes. This meeting will be held in Atlanta, Georgia in June of 1989. It is a sequel to a meeting held in Atlanta in 1980 on the topic of Fertility in Males Great Apes. It is expected that approximately 300 persons would attend such a meeting. A minimum of 5 major and 50 minor papers would be presented. Due to the increasing need for great apes, particularly chimpanzees, for legitime biomedical research, and as a result of increasing concern regarding conservation of great apes in the wild, it is most appropriate for such a meeting to be held at this time. The meeting will be cosponsored by the Yerkes Regional Primate Research Center of Emory University, the National Institutes of Health (Division of Research Resources), Zoo Atlanta and the Ford Motor Company (via their corporate support for Zoo Atlanta). The meeting will be international and will provide a forum for identification of progress and problems associated with fertility of captive great apes, and for planning of strategies to ensure the continued successful breeding of these species in a manner which will minimize or eliminate the impact of biomedical research on the wild populations.